


They were so different

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, Hip Hop, M/M, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soo this AU came to me as I was watching The Nutcracker. What if Peter was learning ballet and Wade hip hop? And they fell in love? But they wouldn't know so their friends have to get them together? Yeah, this is bad. Please, don't judge me. Everybody is going to school and everybody is teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They were so different

Wade was supposed to be stretching for his hip hop class. And he wanted to, honestly, but he was simply way too distracted. He didn't usually stare at the ballet class that was happening right before his own. He just came there, stretched, left the girls be...but today his eyes were practically glued to the pair that was practising picking the girl up. Sure, the girl was pretty, with her blue eyes and blonde hair with black ribbon. But it was the boy who he really focused on. Brown eyes and brown hair with cute cheekbones. Yeah, he was cute. It was nice to look at him. Plus the main thing that caught Wade's attention was that the boy looked so delicate and fragile but he was insanely strong. He picked up the girl always with such ease, holding her above his head for a long time without breaking a sweat. He even did a pirouette with her. Like wow. Wade was sure if he tried something like this with either of the girls from his group he wouldn't stand a chance. Not that he wasn't strong enough but as Wade watched them he became more and more sure there was some magical kind of grip that made it easier for both of the dancers. His thoughts were suddenly interupted by someone talking to him.

"I would probably wipe that drool away if I were you."

Wade quickly wiped his chin, only to realise he wasn't drooling.

"Not funny, Rogue."

"On the contrary I think it's hillarious. You got your eye on Gwen Stacy? She comes to one of my classes, dude, you have no chance with her."

"I'm not looking at the blonde," he said before he could stop himself.

"The boy then? Sorry, I don't know who that is. But I have to give you that he is cute."

Wade finally looked at Rogue who was standing next to him, stretching her arms, and was happy that he found a way to change the subject.

"You finally dyed your hair?"

Rogue smiled a little and touched one of the strands of white hair that were framing her face.

"Yeah. It looks kinda cool."

"Kinda? You mean it looks fantastic."

"Hey Kurt. I believe you did the honours?" smiled Wade at the blue haired boy who was always full of energy (unless it was the morning).

"Duh. Rogue wouldn't let anyone else touch her hair, isn't that right?"

"Well she would let Gambit."

"WADE!"

Wade smirked and looked back at the boy, who was now discussing something with the blonde. Rogue nudged Kurt in the ribs, jerking her head in the direction of the pair, whispering something.

"Oh, yeah I know who that is. We have history together. Wait...Peter Parker, I think. Wade, go say hi."

"What? No!" said Wade maybe a little bit too loudly because the boy, Peter, looked at him now with raised eyebrows. Wade felt how he was beginning to blush. This was no good. The blonde girl also looked at him and to his surprise she smiled and nudged Peter, telling him something Wade wasn't able to hear. Peter also started blushing and quickly looked away from Wade, whispering something to the girl quickly. The ballet class was leaving, Peter looking back at Wade, smiling at him shyly, the blush still prominent on his face.

\---

Next time they met was when Wade was at starbucks with the whole group. They were talking about their new piece when suddenly Gwen and Peter walked in, both ordering something.

"Hey Wade, it's your ballet crush," said Rogue loudly. Wade hissed at her and hid under the table.

"What the hell?" asked Logan who was sure this wasn't how his half-brother normally acted. He looked at the pair at the counter, who didn't notice them yet.

"Wade, you have a crush on that girl? She's out with her boyfriend, bub, I don't think you have a chance."

"Suddenly Gwen turned and smiled at them. She waved at them and dragged Peter all the way to their table.

"Hi all. I don't believe we met, I'm Gwen and this is Peter."

"Yeah, we know. You're at the ballet class," said Kitty and smiled at Gwen.

"I'm Kitty."

"Kurt."

"Rogue."

"Logan," growled Logan. Suddenly someone loudly called Peter's name and he quickly took his chance to run. Gwen waited until he was out of the dangerous zone before she scribbled something on a piece of paper and gave it to Kurt.

"Listen, this is Peter's number. Could you give it to your friend? Pete has kind of a crush on him and I'm just tired of seeing him sad and all."

Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, sure we can give this to Wade."

"Wade, huh? I'll tell him. Ok, I have to go before he gets suspicious. See ya," she said with a smile and left with a flip of her ponytail. Kurt was looking after her with dreamy eyes.

"I think I fell in love."

"Kitty looked at him with hurt expression before Rogue smacked his head and looked under the table.

"Come on Wade, your crush is gone and there is a number left behind it."

"Really?"

"You weren't listening?"

"No, I was trying to be as quiet as possible," said Wade while he was getting from under the table. Kurt gave him the number, while still shooting daggers at Rogue but she just sipped from her drink and didn't pay any attention to him. Wade was already putting the number in his phone.

"It's not gonna work out."

Wade snapped his head and looked at his half brother, who was looking at him mournfully.

"Why shouldn't it? I mean...he has crush on me and I have crush on him..."

"You are too different."

\---

Wade was biting his lip nervously...his brother was right. He didn't know anything about Peter except his name and that he was cute. But still he wanted to send that text. He was staring at the already written message before finally hitting the send button.

\- _Hi. I was given this number, said it was Peter's. Would you like to go see a movie with me? Wade._

Immediately as he send it he lied back at his bed, rubbing his face. God he was such a teenage girl the only thing that was missing was one direction poster. A beep came from his phone and he sat abruptly, looking at it with wide eyes. He unlocked it and clicked at the _read_ that was under the new message.

\- _Hi. Yeah, it's Peter. And sure, what do you want to see?_

He written a reply and again hit send.

\- _Have you seen frozen?_

\- _Not yet. Tomorrow at six?_

Wade grinned and sent Peter a simple ok before he called Rogue to tell her the news.

"Hey, guess who is going to see Frozen tomorrow with the most cutest guy?"

_"YOU'RE TAKING HIM TO SEE FROZEN? ARE YOU INSANE?"_

"What? The group enjoyed it."

_"No, you and Kitty enjoyed it. Me and Logan hated it and Kurt is singing the songs just because he can't help himself."_

"Well I think he is going to enjoy it."

_"Whatever. Good luck with him."_

"Thanks."

\---

The next day Wade was waiting outside the theater. It was ten minutes after six. But he will wait.

"Wade. Come on in, it's freezing out there," called someone from the building. Wade turned and saw it was Peter, gesturing him to come inside.

"Sorry, I thought I should have waited outside but I was really cold, so I went to get us hot chocolate but it took longer than I expected."

"Did someone say hot chocolate?"

Peter smiled and gave Wade a cup of the warm baverage that immediately made him feel better.

"Thanks. This is what I needed. When does the movie start?"

"In half an hour. I thought we could talk a little before it."

"Fine with me. What do you want to know, baby-boy?"

Peter blushed and cutely ran his hand through his hair. It looked like a good date after all.

\---

"I still can't believe you know all the lyrics and the lines of that film."

"What can I say? It talked to me on a spiritual level."

Peter laughed and Wade grinned. The date was amazing and now he was walking Peter to his home, still making the slightly younger teen laugh.

"It was kind of funny to see you sing with all the kids. Plus you sang both Anna and Hans in the duet."

"Don't talk to me about Hans. He is still a horrible person."

"You sang his whole part."

"Well because when you sing only Anna you sound stupid. Plus you didn't know the songs so you couldn't sing with me."

"That's true," admitted Peter still smiling, but he suddenly stopped.

"So...I live here."

"Oh."

And suddenly Wade didn't know what to say. He just stood there, looking at his feet. So he was surprised when Peter suddenly stepped forward to him and kissed him. But Wade was fast to catch on what was going on and soon enough he was cupping Peter's face, one hand settled on the lean hip, bringing him a little closer, deepening the kiss by adding movement to their lips. They broke after what felt like an eternity, blue eyes met brown and they both laughed quietely.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Playing video-games at my place? How does Mario Kart sound to my ballerina?"

"You will be crushed," Peter grinned and Wade knew they weren't all that different after all.

\---

A year later, when they are were celebrating Peter's birthday at Gwen's house, Logan came to talk to Wade.

"Hey, listen. I'm sorry I was all gruff about you two. You are great together. And...yeah...he is cool, or whatever."

Wade smiled at Logan who was always kind of looking out for him, even if he had weird ways of showing it. They both took the heavy cake Wade bought just for this occasion and went to the living room where Kitty and Kurt were holding their hands over Peter who was laughing and telling them to finally stop it. Wade smiled and once again wondered how these different people got together surprisingly well.

"Happy birthday Peter!"

Kurt and Kitty released him and he had to laugh when he saw the cake on top of which was ballerina.

"Thanks guys. You are the best," he smiled at all of them and then turned to Wade, who after a year felt how his heart fastened under that smile, just as the first time and the every time since.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea about the terminology from ballet or hip hop. I never done neither of these styles. Please bare with me and if you find anything that is not true or is wrong, tell me.


End file.
